


So Close

by bennixalice



Series: So Close - Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, deanxcastiel, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennixalice/pseuds/bennixalice
Summary: Chapter 1Dean is on a hunt with Sam and was dragged away from a moment with Castiel in the bunker. They now can't seem to get any time together at all and it is making Dean very frustrated.I wrote this a few years ago, but have been giving it an upgrade.





	1. Chapter 1

_Fuck!_ Dean thought as he stumbled in through the motel room door after Sam, he had bumped his injured and scratched up right arm into the semi rotted brown door frame of the crappy motel they had just booked into.

'Thanks for you're assistance, Sammy.' Dean said in a disgruntled voice as he made his way to the nearest bed carrying not only his duffel bag; but Sam's laptop as well.

'You said you didn't need any help?' Sam questioned him, knowing he is damned if he does and damned if he doesn't.

Dean just rolled his emerald eyes, as he dropped the tattered duffel bag on the dusty double bed he had picked for himself and threw Sam's laptop onto the other bed.

'Careful!' Sam cried.

Dean shook his head, trying not to roll his eyes again – 'I'm going to take a shower, see if the hot water in this place is any good and will help this damn arm.'

'Dean, dude, this is all we could get in this town, every other place that is within our budget and won't draw attention to us is booked out and I'm sick of squatting. Sam told his older sibling who was now getting fresh clothes from his bag to change into afterwards.

The motel itself had to be 20 years old and had not be renovated or even cleaned, for that matter, since it was probably brand new. It was dusty and it smelt all mouldy and stuffy. The carpet was brown and cream swirls, although the cream colour wasn't cream anymore and there seemed to be a lot of stains on the floor, God only knows what the sheets are going to look like. Dean might have to sleep on top of the covers tonight, or he was even contemplating sleeping in Baby, it's not like they hadn't done that before.

Dean ignored his younger brothers comments and walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. They had just been on a hunt and he was dirty and smelly and there was something sticky in his light hair. He pulled back the old shower curtain that had holes in it and needed to be replaced as soon as possible. _Awesome_ , Dean thought to himself as he turned on the hot water faucet and let it engulf the room in steam. Finally, something in this crap hole was working as he slowly undressed trying not to hurt himself further when he took off his back T-shirt, which had blood splatters on it, some his and some not. Throwing it onto the floor. He turned the cold water faucet on to even out the temperature. He then proceeded to take his jeans off, then his briefs; leaving them all in a pile on the dirty floor. Dean couldn't wait to get back to the bunker so he could disinfect himself.

He got in the hot shower and just stood under the running water, his head fell back letting it take him over. He felt so much better, the peace of being in that room, feeling the hot steamy water fall over his naked aching body. Dean's mind started to wander, thinking about what had happened last night in his room before they left for this crap hunt. He didn't want to come to this, any hunter could have handled this mess, he wanted to stay home, he wanted to continue with what had started last night, before it was cut short by...

'Dean!' Sam yelled, knocking on the bathroom door, waking Dean from his daydream, _although is it a daydream if you have it at night?_ 'I'm going to get some food and put fuel in the Impala, do you want anything?'

Dean thought, what can get him away from me for an hour or so… _damn, nothing_. 'I would like you to leave me alone for an hour or so. 'Go for a drive!'

'What?' Sam asked with confusion in his voice.

'You heard me dumb arse!' Dean shouted back to him. 'I need some peace and quiet, please Sammy?'

'Fine… jerk!' Sam yelled back to him before he slammed the door behind him.

 _Thank God_ , Dean thought – he finally had some time to himself. He loved his brother, but they are siblings and sometimes he wanted rid of him. He needed to be on his own every once in a while. He missed having his own room when they were on the road, he wished they had more money so they didn't have to share rooms all the bloody time.

Still in the shower, he wondered how long the hot water would last for, the heat had started loosening his muscles. He was lost in the peace that he had for the next hour, well not entirely lost, his mind went back to last night as he was washing his body with the body wash that he had to label with his name, although he doesn't think that seems to do anything as it seemed a bit lighter when he picked it up to pack.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the wings fluttering into the locked bathroom with him; so lost that he didn't hear the crackly, holey old shower curtain opening on him.

'Dean.' A rough voice spoke to Dean as he wiped around to see Castiel standing inside the shower with him. Fully clothed and starting to get drenched. 'Do you need someone to help you out with that?' Castiel asked him looking down.

Dean didn't even realise that he was rock hard.

'Cass! What are you doing?' Dean asked in a shock tone, did Castiel sense that Dean was thinking about what happened last night.

'Thought we could pick up where we left off last night, I know you were mad at Sam for interrupting us.' The angel said with a crocked smile and a tilt to his head.

Dean, feeling slightly embarrassed, knew this is exactly what he wanted and with Sam out for a while he wasn't going to let this time go to waste. He wrapped his right hand tightly around his angels now soaking wet blue tie, and slowly dragged Castiel in towards himself, they leant their foreheads against each other, Castiel could feel Dean's breathing starting to get faster as they both looked into each others eyes, their luscious lips ghosting each other. Dean moved in and they melted in each other's kiss.

Cass tried to take his trench coat and suit off as the water ran over both of them. Dean pulled away looking at Castiel in his sky blue eyes; 'No way, Cass – that's my job.' He slowly smiled at Castiel and they locked into another the passionate kiss with Castiel hands sliding down Dean's collar bone towards his nipples. Dean was pushing his tongue against Castiel's soft full lips to gain access – but Castiel was teasing him, he kept his full round lips closed, Castiel knew and he loved it. They were both feeling each other for the first time and not just physically, but emotionally as well. Dean loved how much Castiel knew what he was doing, he knew how to tease Dean just enough to get his whole body to quiver.

Dean feeling exposed wanted to see the stunning vessel that Castiel had been gifted, he hurriedly took of the heavy ringing wet trench coat and threw it, the black suit jacket and white business shirt on the floor next to his own pile of clothes. He moved his hands down the angels contoured chest, he was nervous, they both were, and Castiel was starting to feel conscious of the fact that Dean's hands were getting closer to his trousers.

Castiel could feel that Dean was nervous, he looked him in his eyes in a reassuring way and Dean looked right back at Castiel as he said, 'I wanted this for so long Cass, I'm nervous, about this, us, what if this is a mistake?'

This statement from Dean actually turned Castiel on even more, he had loved Dean since he pulled him from Hell and couldn’t wait for the day when Dean realised that he felt the same. The, Dean Winchester, was nervous and Castiel knew why, it is his first time with a man. But Castiel had every faith that it was going to be perfect for them, even if there was mistakes, fumbles and how do we do that. They would be fumbling and making mistakes together.

Castiel looked at Dean and held Dean's face in his hands, 'that doesn't matter Dean, what matters is that we both love each other as we spoke about last night, and we are both ready to commit to each other.'

Dean smiled that big huge grin he gets when is really happy (which only really seems to be when he is around Castiel) and grabbed Castiel's bare shoulders and pulled him into a loving kiss. In doing this they both slipped in the now very wet and slippery shower crashing their bodies into the crappy half broken tiles. They both laughed a bit and this lightened the mood. Dean then took the opportunity the start trailing kisses along Castiel's exposed neck, sucking him, knowing full well it would leave a mark, but he didn't care, and neither did the angel. All the while Dean's hands were now playing with Castiel's rock hard member trapped inside his soaking black trousers. He imagined it trapped in there. This sent him spinning and he couldn't stand it any more, as he knew that he himself was hard, he needed the pleasure as much as his precious angel did.

'Cass?' Dean said in between him kissing the archer symbol now forever scared into his chest.

'Dean.' Is all the angel could get out, feeling Dean's wet lips kissing the scar tissue on his body that Dean helped him carve into himself so he could save the Winchesters.

'I want you inside me. Take me to the bed…. Now!' Dean looked Castiel straight in his blue eyes, he was sweaty, terrified, excited and before he had time to sort through those feelings, they were both on the dingy motel bed together. Castiel straddling him, still half naked in his soaking trousers that Dean had only just managed to undo the button and zipper on.

Castiel couldn't believe what he heard – he wanted this; he had been waiting for the chance to show Dean just how much he loved him and needed him. They had had a roller coaster relationship and it was finally all falling into place, for the both of them.

'Well you better hurry up and get me out of these pants.' Castiel addressed Dean with a smirk.

Dean smiled at that comment and proceeded; he slid his hands up along Castiel's thighs getting closer and closer to the entrance of his pants. Just as he put his hands inside Castiel's briefs to reach for his ultimate desire he heard their room key enter outside the door… _it can't be an hour – it can't be._

Again, before he had time to process anything, they were back in the locked bathroom, Castiel clothed and of course completely dry.

'It's Sam; I will come to you again – I will be inside you Dean.' He kissed Dean softly and left him. Dean was standing in the middle of this tiny bathroom, trying to come to terms with what had just happened and what had nearly happened, with that fact that he was still hard and is now bloody fucking annoyed.


	2. Getting rid of Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had to come up with a way of getting Sam out of the motel room without him knowing what he wanted to do to Castiel, or rather what he wanted Castiel to do to him.

Dean couldn't believe his damn luck, how could that have been an hour. _Times flies when you're having fun_ , he thought as he was drying off and getting changed in the bathroom. As he dried himself he thought about how close he came to having the most amazing moment of his life with the person he felt so passionately for. _Oh no, burgers, cats, Sammy... just breathe, Dean_. He thought to himself.   
  
Dean came out of the bathroom and saw Sam unpacking burgers and fries from a take away bag, all the while thinking about what he was about to do to Cass, but also what Cass was going to do to him. He didn't ever think that he would allow the angel with little experience to take control, or take control of him.   
  
Dean sat at the table and wondered _how could he get rid of Sam? How could he get Cass back here?_ Sam sat down next to Dean at the small table and looked at his brother who was staring off into space. Sam then decided to leave it alone and got his laptop out to start some research. He was still annoyed at how Dean spoke to him and how grumpy he has been lately, like Dean is the only one who missed the bunker and having his own room.   
  
Dean then sat bolt up right in his chair, Sam ignored him. Dean's got it – _Cass can knock people out._ They could put Sam in the Impala and say he got trashed. Dean would of course need to convince Sam to go out and have a few drinks first to make that somewhat believable, _but it can work?_ _Can't it?_ Dean thought, a sly smile forming on his face.   
  
'Hey, Sammy?' Dean asked, looking all happy.  
  
'What?' Sam replied in a sullen voice, still peeved that his brother had kicked him out of their motel room. He peered over the top of his laptop.  
  
'How about we go out for a couple drinks – just to unwind, ah? You look like you could use a drink.' Dean smiled at his brother who didn't look too impressed.

 

'Why Dean? I just got beer, it's in the fridge, we are having food now. We really should have an early night. Besides, I'm not up for going out.' Sam replied as he went back to the computer screen.

 

'Oh, com'on, Sammy, it's an apology for how I spoke to you earlier? We hardly ever go out to bars and that anymore.' Dean pleaded with Sam.   
  


'Com'on Dean, we're a little old to be hitting the clubs.' Sam said to his older brother. He knew as soon as he said that, Dean was going to take offence.

  
'Typical' Dean said as he started eating his burger again.  
  
'What?' Sam asked with frustration in his voice.  
  
'Well, you never want to go anywhere; all we do is stay in these crappy motels. We're not old Sammy, well you act like your fifty years old, but we're not! Lets go out and act like normal people for once… just once man.' He said to Sam, who then felt a little guilty.

 

'You never know, you might lucky.' Dean said winking to his brother.

  
'Fine.' He finally said with a sigh, thinking that Dean would be the one getting lucky before he would. 'So you're over your little tantrum from earlier when you booted me out.' Sam said to Dean as got up from the table shutting the laptop down.

 

'Clearly, oh and Cass is coming too.' Dean replied to Sam.   
  
'Why is Cass coming, Dean?' Sam asked his brother with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
'Because he's right behind you and it would be rude not to ask him.' Dean said giving a smirk to Cass just as Sam threw his head around in shock, hair flying his face seeing the angel standing right behind him.

 

'Oh, hey Cass, what are you doing here.' Sam asked.

 

'Castiel just looked straight at Sam, and replied 'Well, Sam, I thought I would come out for drinks as well.'

 

Dean cracked up laughing throwing his head back as he does when he finds something is really funny... well funny to him.

 

Sam didn't see the humour, but laughed along anyway. _Bloody fools_ , Sam thought to himself.   
……………………………………………  
  
As Sam was in the shower, Dean couldn’t wait to tell Castiel all about his evil genius plan as he was pulling out some clothes. A clean black T-shirt, a denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up to shoulder length and a pair of ripped jeans. The jeans were Dean's favourite. If was going to take Castiel out to a bar for drinks, he was going to get him out of that stuffy monkey suit. 

 

Castiel was sceptical of this plan, but if anyone could pull it off, it would be Dean. He stood at the end of the old bed, watching Dean pulling all these clothes and other items from his duffel. How could he fit all that into the one bag.

 

'Dean, can't we just... you know, tell Sam? About us?' Dean froze and looked over at Castiel, like he had just been told he was about to die.   
  
'Here.' Dean said throwing the clothes at Castiel. 'I'm not ready Cass, I mean, I want us to be able to have time to ourselves first, you know. We really haven’t had a proper date, this can be kind of a date.' Dean finished.   
  
Castiel didn't know what the big deal was with Dean, but he trusted that Dean wasn't ready for his little brother to know all about the pair of them. While Castiel was thinking about what Dean had said and about this being a kind of a date, he didn't even realise that the clothes Dean threw to him had landed on the floor.   
  
Dean threw his arms in the air as soon as he saw the clothes hit the floor and then he looked at Castiel and smiled. He walked over to the angel and started taking off his trench coat. 'You know, you don't have to wear the same thing for all eternity.'  
  
Castiel gave Dean a little smirk and let him undress him. First Dean took off the trench coat, he then undid Castiel's blue stripped tie and threw them on the edge of the bed. Dean and Castiel didn't break eye contact the whole time that Dean was slowly undressing Castiel. As his white dress shirt was taken off Dean ran his hands down the angels chest and a slight moan left Castiel's mouth. Dean quickly leant his face down and gave Castiel a short kiss.   
Dean hushed Castiel after the broke apart, putting his index finger to his mouth making the universal sign for silence. 'Do you want Sam to hear us?' Dean said as he stroked Castiel's stubbled face, their foreheads gently touching. Dean felt so calm standing in front of Castiel, he hated that he didn't have the courage to do this sooner, however he had been around enough fate and destiny crap to know that things happen when and how in there own time.   
  
They heard the faucet turn off and the water come to a halt. Dean quickly threw the T-shirt at Cass. 'You know', he said to Castiel 'you could just take him out now.'  
  
Castiel smiled as he put the T-shirt on over his head, making his hair go all messy, 'but we won't be able to have our kinda first date, and I'm looking forward to it.'   
  
'Damn.' Dean shook his head in awe as he watched Castiel remove the black slacks. And put on his best jeans. 'You know Cass, they are my favourite pair of jeans you…'  
  
Castiel interrupted him. 'I feel very privileged Dean. I will look after them.' He pulled up the jeans and buttoned the fly to the top, pulling the shirt on over the T-shirt.   
  
When Castiel was dressed in Dean's clothes, Dean wanted nothing more than to rip them off him. Castiel obviously heard this thought and gave him a smile as he went to close in on Dean, Sam coming out of the bathroom put a halt to that idea, he was all dressed and ready to go.  
  
'Wow, lookin' good Cass.' Sam gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Castiel looked down at himself as Dean winked at him. Dean then saw Castiel blush.  _ I could get used to this outfit _ , Castiel thought to himself. 

 


	3. Dean is frustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel had the plan all worked out, it was perfect... nothing could interrupt them this time. Or so they thought.

They had been in the club for a couple of hours now and Dean was wondering if they would indeed have to come up with a story about Sam being drunk as he was doing pretty well on his own. Sam was at the packed bar getting them another round when a gorgeous young fit blonde came up to him and started chatting him up.   
  
Dean laughed and turned to Castiel, 'this ought to be good.' He said to the angel while nudging him in his side. Castiel just gave Dean a sideways glance. They were both sitting at the small table watching the very intoxicated young women hit on Sam. Sam being polite as always, entertained her. Dean took this opportunity to take Castiel's hand in his. Dean realised that they are starting out a new relationship here and they hadn't even held hands yet. He locked his slender fingers around Castiel's gorgeous hands, he felt Castiel softly tighten his fingers around Dean's hands, rubbing his thumb up and down Dean's thumb. Just this slight touch sent Dean into overdrive.  
  
Sam just gave her a nice smile and made his way back to their table that was situated in the corner of the dark dingy bar; Dean picked it for a reason. The bar as very busy tonight, it was a fight night, lots of noise, good for whispering sweet nothings in your lovers ear. As Sam made his way back to them through all the tables of people he nearly spilt all the drinks on numerous occasions.

  
'Sammy?' Dean shouted to his little brother in a curious tone as Sam sat down at the table. 'Now why would you reject such a nice lookin' girl?' He was now leaning on his brother. Maybe he had had a bit too drink as well; and Sam was returning the favour.  
  
Sam spoke in Dean's ear, 'because Dean, I don't like her. She smells.' He started cracking up laughing and so did Dean, slapping Sam on the back in a playful manner.  
  
However he didn't seem to care, as unbeknown to Sam, Dean was now running his huge hand slowly and playfully all the way up the inside of Castiel's left thigh until he reached his crotch. Castiel tried to remain casual and took another sip of his only beer that he had been sitting on for hours. He felt Dean's hand moving ever so slowly upwards, his touch was soft and playful, Castiel could feel himself getting warmer. He loved the simplest times between them, just the slightest of touches, brushing against each other as they walked past, slight touching of hands when handing each other an object.   
  
All of a sudden Dean gripped his massive hand around Castiel, he jolted a bit and all he wanted to do was to moan and let out how awesome this felt for him, he wanted to let Dean know that he didn't want him to stop. He wanted him to hold on to him forever.  
  
Dean could feel Castiel moving into his hand, so he started to move his fingers and play with him, well as much as he could through the rough denim. Dean smirked on the right side of his face hoping that Castiel would see him do this. He loved giving any sort of pleasure to his angel.   
  
When Sam became distracted watching two people beat themselves up in a ring, Dean leant over and whispered softly into Castiel's ear, 'what do you think, how about we put our plan into motion, like right now… I can't stand this any longer. I need to kiss you on those plump pink lips this very minute. You drive me crazy, do you know that?'. As he said those last few words he was in fact landing soft kisses on Castiel's flushed left ear.  
  
All Castiel could do was nod his head. He moved his hand over to Dean's right leg and started to run his fingers up the inside of Dean's thigh. 'Remember… I want you tonight; I want to be in you Dean Winchester.' With this comment Dean's whole body shuttered and he was up.   
  
'Time to blow this joint Sammy.' Dean said in a rushed tone to his brother as Sam started to stand up yawning.  
  
'Yeah all right, I think I've had a fair few.' He stood slowly and he had to lean on his older brother's broad shoulder for support, his legs were not holding that sasquatch body up tonight.

 

'Thanks for suggesting this Dean, I did have fun with you guys. We should do this every now and again.' Sam gave a nod and smile to both of them. He wondered if those two kept having fun nights out it might help them... loosen up.

 

Dean knew they could certainly pull off this plan, and he would get his night with Castiel, they would have that room all to themselves for next six hours or so. It made Dean feel unbelievably happy; he seemed to realise that he was always happy when he was with Castiel… always.  
  
……………………………………………………  
  
Dean and Castiel were in the midst of one hell of a passionate kiss; they had already kicked off their shoes and socks as they entered into the crappy dark motel room, with Sam left out in the Impala 'passed out.' Their bodies so close, they could feel heat coming off of each other as their pulses raced faster and faster as their tongues were fighting each other for dominance.  
  
Dean knew that Castiel wanted the dominance, but he wasn't going to hand it over easily, he was going to make this nerdy dude with wings fight for it. Dean felt like this was something that was natural, something that was meant just for him. He thought of all the sadness and horror that he had encountered in his life and now to have something that was full of fun, love and light was an amazing thing and something that he never in a million years thought he deserved, let alone would actually happen to him.   
  
Fight is exactly what Castiel did, he unexpectedly broke the kiss and ripped Dean's t-shirt from his sweaty body and pushed him onto the creaky musty double bed. Dean was in shock, but loved every minute of it. Castiel climbed onto the bed and straddled Dean. He liked being in this position, it gave him a great sensation to be able to give Dean pleasure, and to watch his face, being able to feel all the emotions and happiness coming from Dean. Even though Castiel was wanting to be assertive and take control, he was so very nervous, even being a seraph he could still hurt Dean and he would never be able to forgive himself if he did. He knew he could slow things down and still be able to keep his desire to be with Dean. The love of his life. _Did he just think love? I love Dean._ Castiel thought to himself. _Should I say it out loud to Dean?_ After all, he knew that Dean loved him as well, but that he was nervous and scared to say it out loud. Dean's thoughts were very loud at the moment, running a mile a minute. He decided to shut that down so Dean's thoughts were his own. 

 

Castiel hoped that he was doing it right, even though he had been with a woman before, as well, he knew this would be different. First of all he is in love with Dean and that has so far made more of a difference as his need is not only pleasure for himself, but to give so much of himself over to Dean and give them the most amazing first night together, and hopefully give Dean many more. He ran his hands up and down Dean's heavily breathing chest, while Dean just lay there and admired this being… his angel. Dean knew that Castiel wasn't a full angel any more, but he was still Dean's angel. Dean placed his hands on Castiel's knees and started to slowly run his hands upwards, trying to dig his nails through the jeans so he could send his angel to Heaven; Dean's Heaven that is.

 

Castiel loved Dean's touch, even though he had rough hunters hands, they didn't feel it to him. Castiel let out a low moan as Dean's hands moved closer to the buttons on the jeans he had borrowed, that sent shivers down Dean's spine as soon as he heard that come from Castiel. Castiel leaned down to Dean and he started kissing him again, this time they were a lot slower and more controlled. Dean now had his hands on Castiel's arse, slowly bringing them around to the front of his jeans. They started moving in unison together, their bulges rubbing together inside of their jeans, denim rubbing against denim, the pleasures could still be felt and this was even more of a turn on than their hands ever could be.

 

Dean then put his hands under his T-shirt, the T-shirt that he lent to Castiel, and began running his hands up and down Castiel's chest, he felt the rough scar that was left there from the banishing sigil that he had helped Castiel carve into his chest. Dean kept running his fingers over it; he saw it as another sacrifice that Castiel has made for him. He would re-pay him tonight and for the rest of their lives. He loved Castiel, no, he was in love with Castiel. _But it's too soon to say so, right?_ He thought, how would Castiel take it?  
  
Dean had taken Castiel's shirt off and tossed it to the ground. They were looking each other in their eyes, Castiel was now laying his chest down on Dean's. Their arms stretched out above their heads, hands locked together. There was something about how they looked at each other. They both knew at that moment that they were both in love with each other, but who was going to say it first? _Is this the time to be the usual Dean, who locks up his feelings until it's too late?_

 

Castiel leant down and resumed kissing Dean on his neck, Dean threw his head back on the hard pillow, he let go of Castiel's hands and grabbed onto his messy dark hair with both of his hands pushing Castiel's face further into his neck. He was scared, he wanted to pull Castiel out of kissing him to tell him, _I love you Cass._ Just say it, Dean. Just as he opened his mouth there was a massive bang on the motel room door; Dean thought whoever it was had just about knocked it off its hinges, although the door was probably rotted through the middle.   
  
'Jody and... you're mother.' Cass said to Dean, as he looked him straight in his disappointed green eyes.   
  
'What the fuck, Cass.' Dean said as he reached to the floor, but then remembered that his shirt had been ripped right from his body.  
  
'Dean, you up? It's Jody, and your mum, let us in.' She shouted through the door. Castiel already has his shirt back on was standing over at the kitchen table.  
  
'You get under the covers and pretend you were sleeping, I will answer it.' Castiel said in his rough voice as Dean did what he was told.

 

'Oh, and Dean, I love you.' Castiel smiled at Dean from across the room as he moved to the door to open it.   
  
Dean had to restrain himself from getting out of bed to run to Castiel to kiss and hug him and say I love you too. But he couldn't. He also couldn't believe his luck… not again. He was fuming, hot and flustered. Was this the work of angels preventing this, demons trying to piss him off… or just really bad timing? Whatever it was Dean Winchester was one frustrated, erotically challenged individual.

 

 


	4. Cock Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean could not believe his luck, they had the room to themselves, now not only was Jody there, but so was his mother. Is this destined to never happen for him and Castiel?

'Hello, Jody' Castiel said to her as he opened the creaky door of the run down motel room. 'Dean is asleep.'  
  
'Hey Cass, why is Sam in the Impala?' Jody said as she pushed pass Castiel and into the motel room. She had a heap of books in a crumpled cardboard box. As Castiel looked out the door, Mary was at the Impala retrieving Sam out of the back seat.   
  
'He passed out', Castiel said to her in return without looking her in the eyes.  
  
'He passed out?' Jody repeated, not sounding convinced. She took a seat at the table and pushed aside all the junk food that was piling up. 'Well you better wake them as we have some work to do regarding this shifter.'  
  
Dean then got out of bed, pretending that he was just woken up, Jody looked at Dean with his bed hair and bare chest, she then actually paid attention to how Castiel was dressed, in jeans and a T-shirt. She didn't really think anything of it, there is no way these two had got their act together. It then dawned on her that Sam was 'passed' out in the Impala for another reason. _Crap_ she thought again – maybe they finally had got their shit together, _about bloody time._ However if that was the case, that means they in fact had interrupted them. 

 

'You got a shirt to throw on, Dean?' She asked, your mother is just outside. Jody looked at Castiel as Dean went through his duffel for another shirt to throw on. Castiel then looked around the room and moved to the small kitchen table and sat down.   
  
'Nice timing Jody – what time is it, midnight? Couldn't this have waited?' Dean sat down opposite Jody rubbing his green eyes in a tired motion. His chair was very close to where Castiel was sitting, close enough that their thighs would have been touching. Dean didn't make any advance to move. This was absolutely proof to Jody. Plus, Castiel hadn't still to look her in the eyes.   
  
Mary then walked through the door, with Sam's long arm slumped over her shoulder. She was clearly struggling. Both Castiel and Dean got up and took Sam from her.

 

'Hey, Mum.' Dean said kissing her on her cheek.

 

'Hey, Dean. What's up with Sammy? He mumbled something about being out drinking and thinking he had too much. Why didn't you bring him in instead of leaving him in the Impala?' Mary looked at her eldest son.

 

Jody looked right at Mary and it was like the light bulb flashed on above Mary's head.

 

'You know what Dean, you're right.' Jody folded up all the papers that she had just taken from the box. 'It is very late, we should have waited until the morning, or given you a call. Mary and I can get a room and I'm sure that they will have a cot, I will sleep on that & Sam can have the bed, better for him than the Impala, what do reckon?'   
  
Dean became suspicious of all of this talk. He watched Jody clean up all the papers. Mary was now sitting on the end of the bed that Dean and Castiel were about to have sex in. She looked at her son and then at Castiel. She knew from the moment that she saw Dean hug Castiel in the bunker there was something deeper with them than just a friendship, deeper than the profound bond of an angel pulling a human soul from hell.

The silence was starting to become deafening. Dean wanted someone to say something or do something. He sat next to Castiel as Jody was left to go and get another room. Castiel was just being Castiel. He sat there watching Mary and then Dean. He wondered if Dean knew that both Jody and Mary knew... about them. He could feel how awkward Jody felt and how happy Mary felt, even though she was a bit annoyed that Dean hasn’t told her about them both.   
  
As Jody was making her way out the motel room, she tuned back to them and said 'well it's about bloody time you two got your act together, Sam and I have been waiting a while for this.' She winked at Dean and with that little tag line she was gone and Dean stood up from the chair with a massive look of shock on his perfect face. He almost forgot that Mary was still in the motel room.   
  
Dean didn't move for what seemed like an eternity. So Castiel got up from his chair and went and sat next to Mary on the bed. Dean turned around and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

 

'We just kinda, you know, started talking about stuff the other night and.. I was going to let you know, and Sammy too. But I uummm. Well this is awkward.' Dean finished the sentence and then tried to look anywhere but at his mother.

 

Mary now had a grin on her face, knowing that Dean was in fact in love with Castiel and she could tell that it was mutual from Castiel as well. She stood and walked to her eldest son and took his left hand in hers. 'I'm happy for you Dean, you are finally letting yourself be happy, and have some happiness.'

 

She turned to look at Castiel. He stood up from the bed and walked to her. 'This is generally the moment I would go all motherly and tell you to look after my Dean, and if you hurt him I will hunt you down and kill you.' She smiled. 'But I know you well enough that you would never hurt him.' She hugged Castiel and whispered in his ear, 'you deserve Dean as much as he deserves you.' She kissed him on his cheek as Dean stood and watched them interacting with each other, a small smile forming on his face.

 

Mary walked to Dean and hugged him. 'You chose well, son.' She whispered into Dean's ear. Obviously forgetting that Castiel can hear everything.

 

'Thanks, mum.' Dean said smiling. As they broke apart she said to Dean, 'now go get him.' She had a sly smile on her and winked at him. Sam was kind of groggy at this stage and Mary half carried as he half dragged his feet out of the room.

 

Dean was left standing in the middle of the motel room wondering what the fuck had just happened. Castiel walked in front of Dean and planted one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given Dean on his beautiful plush lips. They locked lips as Dean began to melt into the delight that was his Castiel. His arms then reached around Castiel's waist as he jumped into Dean's strong arms, wrapping his slender legs around Dean's fit waist.   
  
Dean moved towards the door and locked the latch with his free hand. He wanted no more interruptions. The whole time he never took his attention away from his angel. One arm was holding Castiel under his perfect arse while the other made damn sure that they would be alone until they wanted to leave this room.  
  
As he made his way over the old musty bed that lay in wait for them. Castiel broke their kiss and hoped down off Dean.   
  
'What, Cass?' Dean asked, unsure as to why he would want to stop now.  
'Don't you remember Dean, it's your turn.' He winked at Dean and pushed him onto the bed it made a noise that made Dean think if they are not careful it will buckle under them. Dean was as light as a feather to Castiel; he knew he had to be careful, he knew he how fragile his human was.  
  
He went back to straddling Dean; both of his legs were over Dean's crotch. They just started at each other. They knew that they loved each other, they had known for a long time, pride got in the way of either one of them saying it to the other.  
  
Castiel took his shirt off and watched as Dean took his off too. Castiel then locked his fingers in Dean's and began to slowly move towards the entrance to his jeans. Dean was already feeling so much pleasure that he thought if he goes anywhere near me I'm going to explode. 

 

'Cass.' Dean said, but Castiel held up a finger to silence him.   
  
He started kissing Dean slowly from the top of his jeans, through his belly button and up his abdomen. Dean felt a surge of pleasure at every kiss that Castiel gave him, the licking of his tongue, the pressure of his soft cracked lips. Dean was in his heaven already. Then suddenly Castiel took a detour to the left. His tongue was whirling around Dean's nipple. Dean threw his head back and let out the most passionate moan that had ever come from his mouth. He felt like he was on fire, he felt amazing and every hair on his body was standing straight up. He let go of Castiel's grip and wrapped his hands around the sheets on either side of them.   
  
Castiel was smiling as he continued to please Dean, as he continued to suck and lick at his hard nipple. Castiel was also on cloud nine; he loved seeing Dean like this, he loved being the one who gave this explosive pleasure.   
  
Castiel then made his way up Dean's chest bone still softly kissing and licking him as he went. Also as he was doing this, making his way past Dean's collarbone, he started to unzip Dean's jeans and placed one of his hands over Dean's hardening member. Dean cried out 'Oh Cass!' and threw his head back into the small, almost disintegrated pillows under his head and gripped on to Castiel's tense arms. Castiel made it over Dean's throat on to his chin and then hovered over his mouth, ghosting Dean's movements, he wanted Castiel to kiss him, he wanted him to never stop kissing him. He loved those full pink lips that belonged to Castiel. He needed them; he tried to kiss his angel, but Castiel pulled back and smiled. He was still fondling Dean over his briefs.  
  
'You know how to tease me so well, Cass.' Dean said to him. Dean's mind went into overdrive, knowing now that his family knew about them, not having that hanging over his head, he was able to relax. Even though this was new territory to both of them, there was no doubt in Dean's mind that this was going to be one of the most memorable moments of his life.   
  
Castiel just smiled and then said 'I'm taking off your jeans now Dean, take off mine.' Castiel winked at him and Dean was already moving his trembling hands towards his favourite pair of jeans. He thought he looked even more gorgeous in his tattered denim, which seemed impossible as he thought that Castiel looked out right the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his suit and trench coat.

 

Castiel was nervous, he wondered what would happen tonight, how much of himself would be revealed to Dean. Can he control his wings? His eyes may change colour. Would any of this scare Dean. He decided that it was best not to dwell on it and if something like that happens, he will deal with it.   
  
Once they had both discarded their denim prisons, they sat on their knees facing each other in their underwear. They sat like that for about 2 minutes, taking each other in. Dean smiled at Castiel and Castiel returned it to Dean. Dean then held out his hand and Castiel took it. He lead Castiel behind him. Dean, was now facing towards the empty cold bathroom. They were still on their knees as Castiel then brought around his left hand that was free and again started to play with Dean, not entering his briefs… yet.   
  
Dean's moaning again became louder and louder as his head tilted back and came to rest on Castiel's shoulder. 'Touch me Cass, embrace me, I need you.' Dean said to Castiel, his breathing laboured.   
  
As Dean grabbed the lube that was packed in his duffel, Castiel started to take his briefs off and then took Dean's off when he returned to sitting in front of Castiel with his back against Castiel's chest. Castiel then obliged Dean's wish and squeezed some of the lube from the bottle into his palm and then slowly took his left hand and slid it along Dean who was now throbbing, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Castiel started to rub him with his warm hand. Castiel was placing soft kisses on Dean's neck and along his shoulder. Castiel's right arm was now wrapped around Dean's whole chest. Castiel was hugging his body tight into Dean's body, Castiel could feel himself harden up against Dean's body as Dean rubbed his lower back up and down in rhythm with Castiel's strokes. Castiel began slowly, rotating his hand around Dean. Castiel wondered if this was going ok,  _ was he doing this right?  _ Dean's breathing was getting faster and more laboured. 

 

'Dean, is this hurting you? Am I doing this right for you?' Castiel asked into Dean's ear. Castiel wondered if it was a good idea to turn off being able to hear Dean's thoughts and feel his emotions.

 

Dean had his eyes closed and nodded to his angel. 'Yes Cass, you are doing this perfectly. Please keep going, don't stop, just a bit faster.' Castiel started to go a bit faster the more that Dean called for it, the faster he would go. Getting a rhythm that made that Dean go euphoric with pleasure. Dean was impressed with Castiel and how he was making him feel so much pleasure, it's not like he didn't know what turned him on and that women (and himself) hadn't been able to get him there before. But this was completely different, was it the fact that Castiel could see into his soul and could see into his mind, that's how he knew what Dean needed and wanted. Castiel could feel Dean starting to quiver under his touch as Dean started to go redder and redder, he could feel him seeping into his hand every time he made it up Dean's shaft to the tip.   
  
Dean was leaning back further into Castiel, moving his body with the motions of Castiel's hand. Castiel then held Dean even closer to his own heated body. 'Cass…. Castiel' Dean murmured as he could feel himself getting ever closer to reaching his orgasm. Dean wasn't a screamer, he felt that anyone who did that was faking it, or trying too hard to impress you. Plus, he was sure that the walls were paper thin in this place and it was bad enough that everyone knew about his feelings for Castiel, the last thing he needed was everyone to hear it.   
  
Dean leaned as far back as he could into Castiel, as he could feel himself about ready to go off into Castiel's hand. 'Oh Cass, that's it, you're so… oh my... Cass. I'm coming, Cass.' Dean twisted his head and planted a kiss on the side of Castiel's lips while reaching his right arm up and over their backs trying to grip onto Castiel as he braced himself. Castiel was watching him quiver under his touch, he was the one that gave this to Dean. He was waiting for Dean to exploded over his hand. It was close, Dean's face had completely changed, he closed his eyes, his mouth was open . Head still thrown back on Castiel's shoulder, now being tucked into the curved of Castiel's neck. Castiel leaned is head onto Dean's as his strokes got faster and faster.   
  
Dean then let out one hell of a moan as he scratched into Castiel with his right and hand, as his left arm gripped onto Castiel's right arm that was hugging him. Dean took in a massive deep breathe as it was all over, and indeed it was all over Castiel's hand and Dean's torso. Castiel smiled and pulled the both of them back onto the bed. He held Dean in his arms as he recovered from the best night of his life.  
  
Castiel looked down at Dean, who had his head lying on Castiel's chest. Castiel was afraid at the statement that he wanted to say to Dean, but he worked himself up to say it as he knew he would regret it if he didn't. 'I love you, Dean Winchester'  
  
Dean looked up into Castiel's ocean blue eyes, he lifted himself up level with Castiel as they both looked into each others eyes, Dean kissed him ever so softly on his beautiful lips. 'I love you too Castiel… my angel'. 

 

Dean started to play with Castiel, he was impressed with the size of Castiel's vessel, however Castiel reached for Dean's hand and took it his. Dean looked at his, well yes, _boyfriend_ , he thought to himself, with a puzzled gaze.

 

'Cass, I want to return the favour, I want to give you what you gave me.' Dean said.

 

'Tonight was just for you Dean, it was all for you. We have plenty of time for me.' Castiel replied to Dean.

 

'Thank you, Cass.' Dean moved himself back down and rested his head on Castiel's chest with his right arm draped across his body. Castiel lay on his back with his right arm holding Dean close to him. He realised he never wanted to let Dean go.

 

With that Dean fell asleep in Castiel's arms as he watched over his human.

 

 


	5. Frickin' Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew how they felt for each other, now so do Dean and Castiel. After a night in the motel room, they both leave the hunt on Sam's wishes and head back to the Bunker for some alone time.  
> Final chapter.

Dean's green eyes slowly opened as the morning sun started to seep in through the side of the closed curtains, hitting his stunning face. Castiel was lying on his back running his beautiful smooth hand up and down Dean's left arm that was slumped over Castiel's body. Dean was lying on his right side, his head resting on Castiel's shoulder. It was amazing; he felt all the hairs on his arm stand up in desire. He never wanted Castiel to stop doing that to him. In fact, he never wanted this time to end. Okay, well maybe he would prefer this moment to have been in his... no their room in the bunker. But it was a perfect night.   
  
He tilted his tired head upwards to look at Castiel's stunning round face. Just as he did the angel looked down at him. They just looked into each other for what felt like hours, blue melting into green.  
  
'Cass.' Dean, finally broke the silence. 'Did you know that Jody, mum and Sammy knew about us?' His voice very tired, but very happy, the happiest he had felt in a very long time. He wasn't sure that he had ever been this happy in his life.  
  
'I knew that Sam had thoughts, ones like, _just kiss and get it over with_ , but as for your mum and Jody, not until Jody walked into the motel room. Her mind light up like a Christmas tree. I knew it wouldn't take you too much longer to figure out that they knew.' He smiled at Dean his hand now running through Dean's short hair. He always knew that Dean was smart, no... very smart, but he hated that Dean didn't think that about himself.   
  
With that Dean was starting to feel hungry, but didn't want to get out of bed. All of a sudden his phone starting ringing on the bedside table. He looked at the caller ID. _Sammy._

 

Dean reached across Castiel to get the phone, but Castiel had grabbed the phone and answered it for him. 'Yes, we are awake, Sam. Good, I'll let Dean know.' Castiel put the phone back down after the call had ended.

 

Dean was now propped up on his right arm looking at Castiel. 'Just checking we weren't in the middle of something, was he?' Dean looked a bit sheepish at the fact that his brother now knows about the two of them. Really it was more that he didn't get a chance to tell Sam himself, to walk into the library or the kitchen, or some other room; hand in hand with Castiel to tell his little brother about them.

 

Castiel took his fingers and placed them under Dean's chin getting him to look at him. 'Dean, I know your brother loves you and I can feel him, sense that he is happy for you. Of course I have known the both of you long enough that he will make jokes at your expense, but not today. I also know you well enough that you will find it funny and that you will at some point not even care as you are in love me and I am in love with you.' Castiel finished kissing Dean on his forehead.

 

'Besides, he is bringing us coffee and breakfast.' Castiel said. 'He, Mary and Jody have something on the case.'

 

…...........................................................................

 

As Dean opened the bathroom door he heard Castiel let Sam, Jody and Mary into the motel room.

 

'Hey, Cass. Hey, Dean.' Sam said as he walked into the room.

 

Dean looked down as he walked to the bed and put his clothes back in his duffel. Castiel was dressed back in suit and trench coat.

 

'Hey Sammy, mum, Jody.' He acknowledge them with a small wave as he went to the table and took a coffee off Sam.

 

Sam looked at Castiel and smiled. Jody and Mary unpacked the eggs, pancakes and bacon as Castiel stood watching Dean.

 

'Sam, maybe you should talk to him.' Castiel whispered in his ear.

 

'Yeah, I was gonna say that.' Sam replied. 'Hey, Dean, you got a minute?' Sam asked as he opened the door to the motel room. They both stepped outside as Castiel, Jody and Mary sat at the small kitchen table. Dean thought he was nervous, Castiel didn't know where to look or what to say.

 

Jody smiled and said 'Let's eat and you can fill us in on how and when this all happened.' Mary laughed and little as Jody served up the food, that Castiel only really ate to be polite.

 

'You're not allowed to leave out any details either.' Jody said as she winked at him.

 

Mary nearly spat her coffee at them both, 'Cass, please feel free to leave some details out.'

 

Castiel smiled and Jody let out a large laugh that both Dean and Sam could hear from outside.

 

'Something must be funny.' Dean said, still not able to look his brother in his eyes. _Why is this so damn hard, he's your brother, not the enemy._ Dean hated that he felt like this around Sammy _, it's Sammy._ He thought _. Is it that he wasn't able to actually tell his brother first? What was he afraid of? Okay, here we go._

 

'Sammy, the reason I was pissed at you the other night, was not about the hunt. You dragged me away from a pretty big conversation Cass and I were having. Well, it was kind of a revelation. You see, we were watching Netflix and I just happened to realise how close I was lying next to Cass on the bed, my hand was laying on the bed and it was pretty close to his thigh.'

 

'Dean,' Sam cleared his throat. 'Really? Is this a little much detail.' Sam said as he had a sly smile come across his face. More like a little embarrassed look.

 

'Shut up, bitch. No, it's relevant, I could go into last nights details if you would like?' Dean said as Sam scrunched his face up and shook his head.

 

'I just knew, knew I had known for a while, just in that moment. Because Cass is Cass, he... I don't know must have read my mind and he took my hand in his and we locked fingers. When I finally had the courage to look him in his face, he was smiling, he was actually smiling, Sammy. It was a little creepy at first.' Dean smiled looking to his feet. 'But it made me feel happy.'

 

Sam just watched Dean, being all uncomfortable. He found it funny to see Dean like this, Sam couldn't recall any time that Dean was like this with anyone, not even Lisa.

 

'Cass turned himself to me and said, _I was waiting for you Dean, waiting a long time and I can now feel and sense and read from you that you are comfortable with us and within yourself to give us a go_. Something took me over, I just grabbed his face and kissed him.' Dean had the cutest little smile on his face as re-counted the events to Sam.

When you came into my room, we were sitting on the edge of the bed, talking about what this could mean, how it change things, should we not do anything, can we make it work. How our lives are so messed up that it may not work. How you would react to us, same with mum. We never got around to finishing that conversation. Actually, we still haven't.' Dean's cheeks turned red as he blushed, scratching the back of his head and smiling.

 

Sam knew he should be embarrassed by that comment, but he too was glad that Dean had come to terms with his feelings. He knew that Dean and Castiel were very close, closer than most relationships people have. But it was only in the last year or so that he noticed there was something more between them and every time Sam would try to talk to Dean about it, he would just get hostile Dean, that would use profanities and push Sam away.

 

'Dean, mum and I were talking, she's actually pretty happy for you man, she loves Cass, thinks he is perfect for you. But with her and Jody here, we can finish this hunt. Why don't you and Cass take off and finish that conversation?' Sam pat his older brother on his back.

 

'Dean, I may feel a bit awkward for a while, but so long as you lock your door and stay out of doing anything in the Impala, I'll be fine.' Dean showed a half smile at his brother at the thought of him and Castiel in the Impala.

 

Sam ignored that and kept talking. 'He is actually the best thing that has ever happened to you and vice versa. Yeah, our lives suck and nothing ever ends well for us, but how many times has Cass been bought back to us in the past, how many times have we been bought back, for that matter. All I'm saying Dean, is take the little bit of happiness, even if you loose it all, you will at least still have that happy time you can look back on, it might even help you keep going.'

 

Sam then hugged Dean and walked back inside the motel room, leaving Dean standing alone outside.

 

…..................................................................

 

They walked in to Dean's room as Dean threw his duffel across the room and slumped down on the edge of his bed lying on his back with his legs hanging off the edge.

 

Castiel came and sat next him. Dean patted the bed and Castiel took the hint and laid down next to him. They locked hands and stayed like that for a while. They actually had the whole bunker to themselves and because of Sam's comment, all Dean could think of was having mind blowing sex with Castiel in the back seat of the Impala.

 

'Dean, I know you want to talk, about us and about if it is the right thing, how can we hunt together, fight along side of each other if we are concerned about each others welfare. I completely understand.' Dean hushed Castiel.

 

Dean continued to look at at the ceiling. 'Cass, can we discuss this later? I, I mean, we, have had a big couple of days, and yes all that and more is on my mind, but I believe we have time for those discussions later.' Dean turned his head to look at Castiel. 'Besides, we have the entire bunker to ourselves.' He smiled at Castiel as Castiel turned his head to look at Dean.

 

'Dean, do you remember what you said to me, back a couple of nights ago when we were interrupted by Sam?' A smile starting to form on the edge of Castiel's pink full lips. Dean loved those lips, he just wanted to kiss them for all eternity, and he also wanted them wrapped around himself. As the thought came to his mind, he felt himself hardening, he lifted himself further onto the bed and rolled his body so that he was facing Castiel; Dean then wrapped his right leg over Castiel's waist, with him now being so close to Castiel, he was able to feel Dean hardening. Dean had lost himself for a moment there and couldn't remember what Castiel had asked him.  
  
'I'm sorry Cass, I got distracted… it's your lips, they do it to me every time.' He looked down at their hands that were still interlaced together, Dean running his thumb over Castiel's hand.   
  
Castiel let out the cutest laugh that Dean had ever heard. He quickly moved his head to look at his angel, who was had stopped the laughter, but was smiling. 'I can feel that Dean.' He motioned his head towards Dean's crotch that was pushing on Castiel's thigh. Castiel loved that feeling, loved that Dean was aroused by him and that he was the one to get Dean aroused.   
  
'I asked if you remember our interrupted night, what you had said to me? About what you wanted me to do to you?' Castiel tilted his head in classic style; he knew Dean couldn't resist that.  
  
Dean then blushed as he took his mind back to _I want you inside me_. _Take me to the bed…. Now_. Dean moved his body so that he would be under Castiel's, he gripped his large hands around the angels waist and lifted Castiel on top of himself and the took his not so delicate stubbled face (but delicate to Dean) and kissed him on his lips as he parted his legs to let Castiel's slender body drop into his. They kissed each other hard and fast. Dean surrendered to Castiel and let him take control. They scooched themselves higher up onto Dean's bed. He had a little chuckle to himself, _memory foam... it's going to remember this._   
  
Castiel had started to undress Dean, very slowly, all the while kissing his body, making Dean hotter and hotter. Dean was starting to feel even more nervous, he wondered how much this might hurt, how much pleasure could he get from Castiel entering him. Dean was now fully naked lying on his back. Castiel was now sitting on his knees in between Dean's legs, admiring the elder Winchester's body. Dean then sat up and started to undress Castiel as he placed kisses along Castiel's neck. All their clothes ended up on a pile on the floor together. Dean then got off the bed and took Castiel's hand and got them standing in front of each other. Dean didn't get a chance last night to admire the vessel that Castiel had inherited. Dean looked him up and down, he was big with good width.

 

Castiel just let Dean take him all, all the while doing the same thing, although he had seen Dean naked a few times. They then hugged each other as they rolled back onto the bed. Dean was now on top as they were passionately kissing each other. Dean then again rolled them over so Castiel was on top of him. Castiel again decided that he was going to shut himself off from Dean's thoughts, even though he would love to know what he was thinking, he didn't think it would be fair, seeing as Dean couldn't hear his thoughts.

 

Castiel felt they needed music, he let go of Dean quickly enough to flick his wrist and the music on Dean's phone flicked on and Jason Manns music started playing.

 

Castiel looked at Dean and asked him, 'are you sure this is what you want, Dean?'  
  
Dean nodded his head as Castiel began to squeeze the tube of lube onto his long fingers, Dean was already horny as hell, his legs wrapped around Castiel's waist, he was watching the angel as he spread the fluid all down this index and middle finger, he was so turned on by it all. He leaned up and started kissing Castiel again, they were both moaning, their breathing getting heavier as Castiel moved his right hand down towards Dean's crotch. He found Dean's opening and without warning he pushed his index finger inside Dean.   
  
'CASS!' Dean cried out as he threw his head back onto the pillow grabbing onto Castiel's strong arms. Dean didn't know how that was going to feel for him, if it was going to be painful, or uncomfortable, would he then not want Castiel to continue and then hate himself for it. However it felt okay and then it felt great and he hoped that it would become perfect as soon as Castiel penetrated.

 

Castiel could tell from Dean's moans and facial expression that it was pleasurable and not painful for Dean.

 

As Castiel kept the foreplay going with Dean, it kept getting better and better, he felt himself relaxing into Castiel, the pleasure was better than he could have thought as he was now griping into the sheets on either side of his body and Castiel kept rubbing inside of Dean with his fingers.   
  
'Oh My God, Castiel!' Dean loosened his grip on the sheets and again placed the angels head in his hands, they locked eyes again as Castiel continued to open him. Dean couldn’t believe himself that he used Castiel's fathers name in that moment. He started to laugh and Castiel looked at him in confusion, 'Am I doing something wrong?' Castiel asked Dean.

 

'Oh no, Cass... it's just, sorry I said that. Dean replied sheepishly.

 

Castiel then smiled as he realised what Dean meant. 'It's Okay Dean.' Castiel then kissed him softly on his swollen lips. They were both very hard and starting to sweat.  
  
'Are you ready Dean?' Castiel asked, his voice trembling.  
  
Dean nodded his head as Castiel was ghosting over his lips as he asked the question. He planted a massive big kiss on Dean crushing his lips as he let Dean roll on the condom for him. Castiel then manoeuvred Dean so that his legs were wrapped high around his waist as he penetrated Dean.   
  
Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt his angel inside of him. He was in heaven, he had to be. Castiel began to thrust, slowly at first; he didn't want to hurt his fragile human. Dean couldn't believe this was happening, that he was having intercourse with Castiel. That he was the one on his back, being the submissive one that gets all the love and attention from someone else. He finally understood a little of how a woman might feel.

 

Castiel then began to move faster and faster as Dean demanded it. Castiel was holding Dean's hands along side of their bodies. Dean started to moan, 'Cass... please.' He tried to move his hand towards himself as Castiel's body was rubbing against it with each thrust. At that moment Dean grabbed a hold of Castiel's smooth waist and flipped them both over, Castiel was now on his back and Dean was straddling Castiel.

 

Dean looked down at Castiel and said 'why do you get to have all the fun.' Dean started moving his hips up and down and around on top of Castiel. This was when Castiel threw his head back with pleasure. He was now very happy with himself turning of his angel mojo and not being able to hear or read Dean, that move really took him by surprised and aroused him even more. This was it, this was what he had been waiting for for such a long time. He wanted to talk, he wanted to ask Dean if he was okay, was he doing it right? But he couldn't get the words out.   
  
What he did notice was Dean's appendage becoming redder and redder sliding up and down Castiel's navel with every motion that Dean made. Castiel was moaning with pleasure, 'do.. you want me.. to stroke you, Dean?' he finally got from his panting body. All Dean could manage was a nod of his head as both their bodies were in sync with each other.  
  
Castiel gripped Dean and thought of the time he had gripped him from hell, this was something very different, this was a more fragile and tender moment. Castiel started to run his slender fingers up and down Dean. Dean felt euphoric as soon as Castiel took hold of him with each thrust and pull they were in perfect rhythm.  
  
They had changed a few positions, at one stage Dean was stomach down on the bed with Castiel lying on his back riding him from behind, this position gave Dean a different feeling, he loved having Castiel rubbing his chest on Dean's back. Castiel's arms were wrapped under his arm pits and his hands came up and over clutching into his broad shoulder blades.

 

They both ended up back in the missionary position with Castiel on top as they were both coming and coming very soon. Castiel and Dean were now looking at each other, and neither could break away except for the occasional blink. They started kissing again as soon at they knew they were both about to explode. Dean's right arm was wrapped around the back of Castiel's neck, his hand weaving its way through his dark locks and his other was gripping Castiel's free hand.  
  
That was it, they both came at the same time, Dean noticed that Castiel's eyes shone and became even bluer as light flashed from them as he came. Castiel then slumped down hard onto Dean's ripped body. Castiel had disposed of the condom as they wrapped their arms around each other and Dean then lifted Castiel on top of him as he rolled onto his back bringing Castiel over with him. Castiel was impressed that Dean had any strength left in him to do that. They were now holding onto to each other in the hope that they could stay like this forever, they both knew however that that was not the case.   
  
But they did know that they didn't need to hide this any more. As Castiel laid his head under Dean's chin, he said 'We should do that more often, Dean.'

 

Dean smiled and replied, 'Defiantly. Thank you, Cass.' Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head.

 

'Dean,' Castiel said. 'I turned off the angel side of me that could read you and your feelings. Did you enjoy it? Did I pleasure you right?' Castiel had a quiver in his voice as he asked those questions, not sure if he wanted to know the answers.

 

Dean turned his head slightly to look at Castiel. 'Sweetie, your were awesome! I loved every minute of it, you made me feel so comfortable, as well as giving me the best night of my life. You can do that to me again and again. Plus I can't wait to see what our angry sex after a fight will be like.' Dean grinned and again planted a soft kiss on Castiel's hair.

 

With that Castiel snuggled closer into Dean. 'You were amazing too Dean, I loved it when you flipped us and you got on top of me, that was... as you say. Awesome.' He had a smile in voice as he said that.

 

Dean laughed as he lifted Castiel closer to his face and they kissed some more.   
  
With that Dean was asleep again and Castiel moved his head to Dean's chest and listened to him breathing for the next six hours that his human slept for.

 

The End.

 


End file.
